


Passionfruit Seeds

by darcetti (fuumella)



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Passionfruit seeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuumella/pseuds/darcetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was slowly bleeding out and his thoughts lingered on slow kisses and passionfruit seeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionfruit Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/NT_TOcgCjK4 -if you want to get into the whole LOST atmosphere whilst reading this.

Jack Shephard's side was a dull ache as he pressed harder in a vain attempt to hold the blood in. He hurt all over and he wanted it to end. he didn't though. Not really. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he was scared, death was unknown. The idea of death and people dying was not an unfamiliar concept to him, he was a doctor. However he didn't have a clue what would happen when he breathed his last breath and closed his eyes one last time. He had never dealt well with feeling out of control in the situation and dealing with the unknown. 

He had no idea why he had come back to the island if that was the case because the entire island was shrouded in mystery and the unknown, From day one. His thoughts were getting muddled. He couldn't concentrate. He wanted to stop and count down from five but was terrified that if he stopped he might never start again. 

His feet were still moving, he knew it was a fruitless effort at this point and he didn't know why he was bothering. Probably because he didn't want to die, he didn't have it in him to just give up. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't be here now, alone and bleeding out. 

And yet, he didn't regret coming back, even if doing so had resulted in his death. He only wished he could see Kate again. He didn't want that kiss on the cold and rocky cliffside to be their last, he had known ,even then though, that it was goodbye. A slow press of lips, soft and dry, salt and tears. I love you. Those words didn't feel enough when had said them aloud, words catching in the howling wind of the cliff face. He watched tears cling to her lashes and roll down her cheeks, before he had turned, gripping his side.

It seemed like his entire life, he had been waiting for Kate. He couldn't remember much of his life before the island and Kate and he didn't really want to. It felt insignificant now. 

He stumbled slightly on a overturned root and idly he wondered if those passionfruit seeds ever amounted to much. He drew in a sharp breath when his wound throbbed painfully, breathing in the fresh smell of the jungle. It had rained recently, drawing out earthier notes from the ground, mingling with sweet aromas from flowers amongst the bamboo. It smelt like her, maybe because she had always been out and about in the jungle, right from the start, but that sharp, fresh sweetness was intrinsic to Kate. 

He could still remember the feel of her warm skin against his as he had breathed her in.

Even breathing was starting to get more difficult and he hated the feeling. It was like drowning on the cool, flat earth. It felt so utterly wrong.

He felt his eyes sting with involuntary tears as he stumbled through the vibrant bamboo. It was such a peaceful place, he remembered it like yesterday when he opened his eyes to swaying green leaves. He wasn't sure if he still had the scar on his side, her small hands threading the needle through his flesh. Did those curtains still exist somewhere in the world beyond this island? 

His fingertips were tingling and not in the good way, like they had when he had first kissed Kate. He remembered her anguished blue eyes, watching him, flickering over his face, searching for something. He hadn't had much time to think about it before her soft lips had been on his. He felt her salty tears transfer from her smooth cheek to his. And when she had run off, confused, they had chilled in the cool air. 

God, he wanted to be back there now. Even though at the time, he had been thrown off balance. Upset. It seemed so small compared to what he was staring in the eye now. Death.

He was close now, back to the start. He hadn't realised he was heading there, didn't even know that he remembered the path. 

It made sense though in his head. And it was peaceful. 

He held a hand out in front of him as his vision blurred, hands catching on the smooth, glossy bark of a bamboo shoot. He grabbed it desperately, trying to pull himself up. 

His knees buckled. It was no use. He was here. And here he would lay. 

He sighed as his head rested against the soft earth, cradled in dead leaves and forest debris. He watched as Vincent bounded over and lay beside him in his final moments. He didn't want to have final moments. He watched as the plane flew and pulled his cracked and split lips into the best smile he could. She was safe. He was bleeding out and his thoughts lingered on slow kisses and passionfruit seeds.

His eyes closed and Jack Shephard was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcomed, tell me what you think. - Darcy xo


End file.
